Skiá, assassin of chaos
by Emily1213
Summary: Percy (Skiá) leaves camp and is found by chaos, he becomes chaos personal assassin, with his two jawian assasins, kïde and dïlît. He must return to camp and his half brother who murdered his girlfriend all those years ago.


Skiá followed the man down an alleyway, the man, unaware that he was there. The man turned, but saw nothing. And carried on his walk, skiá re appeared, the invisibility power, chaos had granted him, did work then. "Got any children for me eh?" called out Skiá. The man turned grinning "why ye-" he started to reply, but stopped when he saw Skiá. Skiá had to admit he did look pretty intimidating. Dressed all in black, a hood covering the upper part of his face, so all you could see was his mouth, one thin line. But you could tell that he was far beyond angry. "You have caused the suffering of many young children, you must pay for what you have done" commanded Skiá "h-h-o-w m-much d-do y-you a-ask?" Stuttered the slave dealer. "Your life will do nicely" said Skiá calmly "p-please, don't kill me" begged the dealer, who was now on his knees. Instead of answering, Skiá popped out a dagger from under his sleeve. And pressed it against the mans neck "who are you?" Asked the quivering man. He slit the mans throat, but not before he heard the assassin whisper "Skiá" shadow. From his pocket Skiá pulled out a black rose, concentrated on the water inside and froze it. He then placed the rose in the dead mans mouth, and clicked his long, slender, well practiced fingers and vanished from the earth.

Skiá arrived back in chaos palace on planet Voidalette. He entered the throne room and bowed. "Rise Skiá" smiled chaos. "You have done well." Skiá looked down at his feet, he was very modest "after many years of training, I think you have eared a great title." Skiá looked up, surprised. "Kneel." Commanded chaos. He did as his master told him "Now, rise, Skiá nýchta, chaos' personal assassin, immortal leader of chaos' army." Chaos beamed. "You are the greatest assassin I have had to date, the most loyal and the most humblest. Now go rest, you have a long day ahead of you" Skiá clicked his fingered and teleported to his room, and crashed out on his bed.

"Skiá, lord chaos wants to see you" said kïde. As she shook him awake, faster then lightning Skiá had a knife to her throat. She was the second best assassin in the void, but Skiá could still beat her, in a second. Skiá, was better then the best of the best of the best of the best of the best. And that's pretty good. Kïde could still whip any demigods butt, but Skiá could probably take on Zeus and whip his godly ass to Tartarus. "Oh, sorry" apologised Skiá, "old habits" she rolled her eyes, "come on, get ready chaos wants us!" She practically screamed, if Skiá was summoned, that meant kïde and dîlît came too, each assassin, had a guardian and a healer. And as Skiá, was the best assassin in a millennia, he got the best, so he naturally got, the original guardians daughter, kïde, guard and as therapef̱tí̱s, the original healer had had many sons and daughters, Skiá, had got dîlît, poison. Skiá jumped up, and quickly threw on his uniform, black skinny jeans, black hoodie, lined with sea green fabric, black combat boots, black belt, a mask the covered the top part of his face, and of corse weapons, knifes that automatically reappeared, his chaosmic sword, katastroféas, destroyer, it could kill anything, human, god, demigod, Titan, priomortals, monsters, anything. It was literally a destroyer.

Hey my name is time lapse and I'm an alcoholic, don't judge, it's nice

Skiá was stood in chaos' main hall, fuming, chaos had just told him, he must return with kïde and dîlît, to help them defeat Gaia and Kronos once more. Skiá couldn't care less at what happened on earth, it wasn't like it was the most important planet in the void, but he couldn't not obey chaos. He had hated earth ever since...

Skiá was depressed, they had just won the second Titan war, and then this really annoying brat turns up, josh, and is claimed by Poseidon, making josh, his half brother. That's where things go wrong, but il let you to figure it out.

"Go" commanded chaos "I will follow" Skiá teleported out and chaos followed suit. They appeared in the Olympian throne room, the gods not noticing the two that had just appeared out of no where and just carrying on with their arguments. "Ahem" chaos coughed politely. "WHO ARE YOU TO INTERRUPT THE OLYMPIAN COUNCIL?" Bellowed Zeus pointing his bolt at the pair. "council?" Muttered Skiá to himself. "I AM CHAOS! CREATOR OF EARTH! AND MY PERSONAL ASSASSIN, SKIÁ NŶCHTA!" Shouted chaos back at Zeus. "Personal assassin?" Questioned Athena.."shadow knight?"

The gods where having their annual meeting to discuss the whereabouts of Perseus jackson, and the up coming war with Gaia and Kronos. "Ahem" came a voice. "WHO ARE YOU TO INTERRUPT THE OLYMPIAN COUNCIL?" Bellowed Zeus pointing his bolt at the pair. "council?" Muttered the smaller of the two, just old enough for everyone to hear. "I AM CHAOS! CREATOR OF EARTH! AND MY PERSONAL ASSASSIN, SKIÁ NŶCHTA!" Shouted the elder of the two, back at Zeus. Now Zeus looked scared "Personal assassin?" Questioned Athena.."shadow knight?" The one, dressed in black with a hood and mask, 'skiá' nodded, just then a black circle opened up a and out came two smaller looking beings, about three quarters of the average height of a 13 year old, but who still looked deadly came flying out of the circle. "AND WHO ARE YOU?" Questioned Poseidon "I am kïde, Skiá's guardian assassin, and this is dîlît, his healer assasin. We help Skiá on his quests" Said kïde, she was very small compared to your average jawian, assasins that's what they called assassins helpers. "Skiá, kïde, dîlît, go to camp half blood immediately!" Said chaos sternly "I will be there soon" and with that, Skiá, kïde and dïlît, clicked their fingers and vanished.

Camp half blood, wasn't really camp half blood anymore, now that percy and Annabeth had gone. Annabeth, who was dating percy at the time, seemed perfectly happy, as did percy. But it all went wrong when Percy's half brother, josh arrived at camp. Everyone knew that josh we jealous of percy and annabeths relationship, but one day he snapped, while percy was away, with his dad on a fishing trip, Annabeth had drowned. Josh, blamed it on percy and at the time, every one thought it was him. But now, it was evident that josh had killed Annabeth to get back at percy, for having everything, friends, family, a girlfriend, special talents ect. Everyone at camp now hated josh, everyone apart from mike, an ares camper. After the Annabeth incident, every one at camp had been made immortal. Like the hunters. So now. 59 years later, in earths terms, josh, Nico, jason, piper, Leo, frank, Hazel, Clarisse, will, pretty much everyone had been made immortal. Everyone at camp, now told stories of the brave Percabeth, to the new campers, tears in their eyes.

Chiron was giving a speech on the protected slope of half blood hill when three figures all dressed in black, one tall, one small and one really really small, who barley reached the tallest of them all's midriff. The campers, weapons ready, advanced. "Who are you?" Asked Chiron "don't worry, we are your allies, we have come to help you defeat Kronos and Gaia, we are assassins of chaos" the one in middle said, looking quite striking, dressed all in black, towering above the smaller two. All of a sudden there was a roar and about two dozen monsters came charging at the boundary, the couldn't get through of corse, but Skiá went out to fight them. He slashed, jabbed, rolled, kicked, jumped and hacked at the monsters faster then they could see, in about 20 seconds all that was left was a pile of dust, that disappeared. The campers looked stunned. "Holy Hera! That was amazing!" Chorused travis and conner. Skiá smiled. "Who are you?" Sneered josh. "I am dîlît, poison, healer assassin" said dîlît. "I am kïde, guard, guardian assassin." Said you guessed it kïde. "And I am Skiá" said Skiá lowering his hood, some people gasped "but you might know me better as percy jackson."


End file.
